Your Dad is a WHAT!
by disney-movie-lover
Summary: Bella moves to forks trying to escape a group of monsters. Little does she know that a new type of monster is already there.
1. Chapter 1

**THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW:**

**Bella swan is a daughter of Poseidon. Her half brother is Percy, but she barely knows him. The prophecy is about a eighteen year old, and the war between Kronos hasn't happened yet, but will soon…**

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We'll figure something out, just don't go. Please don't go." My mom had been begging me to stay for about five minutes. Normally I would have gave in by now, but not when her safety is at risk.

"Mom, you know I have to do this. You're going to marry Phil in a month and I'm not going to bring him into this too." My mother shook her head with silent tears streaming down her face. I gave her a quick hug and hurried into the train before I changed my mind.

The train ride was long and tedious. I was moving all the way from New York, New York to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. My "father", Charlie, would be meeting me there. Charlie believed that I was his daughter. You see, about a week before mom married Charlie, she had a little run in with Poseidon. One thing led to another, and BAM! Nine months later there I was. Things didn't work out between mom an Charlie after that. I officially became a "divorce baby."

Charlie insisted on seeing me every summer vacation until I was about seven. By then I had learned if I threw a big enough fit I could get out of most things (like living in Zeus's favorite city). Now I was going back. I decide I would finish my junior year in high school before staying at camp year-round, that is if I lived for another year.

_**A/N This is my first story so i will take any advice you give me. I enjo all types of critism even those that are harsh. **_

_**please review. :)**_


	2. Did that just happen?

Chapter 2

Charlie met me at the train station in Seattle. After three days of tripping around on a bumpy train, it felt good to be able to trip on solid ground again. The train trip made me feel kind of weird…shaky…tired. With a jolt I realized it was because I was riding in the middle of a continent, without the ocean. Good thing no monsters attacked me.

Hmm, Now that I think about it, that is weird. Usually when demi-gods go on rode trips they encounter at least three monsters. Kronos must be recruiting them. I felt sorry for my half-brother, Percy. He was determined that he was the one of the great prophecy. Of coarse when they found me last year they were more then shocked. Not only had Poseidon broken his promise once, but he did it again.

Chiron said the prophecy probably didn't apply to me since I didn't know I was a half-blood until recently. I honestly think that doesn't matter though. I knew of my water moving power since I was ten years old.

*******************flashback*************

I was at a popular kid's pool/lake party. The only reason I was invited was because I blew up the cafeteria and started the "bestest food fight ever!"

"hey, Bella" some kid called, "don't you wanna get in the water!"

"Um no thanks." Why would anyone want to swim in mud?

"Aw, Bella, don't be a party pooper." Two other kids started to join him. Together they lifted me off my feet and threw me into the murky water. I was fine at first…until my feet got caught in some under water plant. I did what any normal ten year old would do. I panicked.

I was kicking and screaming and thrashing around. "Help" I tried to call out, but my voice felt funny. Suddenly a group of fish swam to me and started telling me to calm down, only they didn't move their mouths. That only scared me worse, but they got me to stop kicking. Then they told/thought me to breathe in. Being in the state that I was in, of coarse I did it. The fish untangled me and I swam to shore.

As soon as my head was up a ton of adults came running towards me. I learned later that I was under the water for fifteen minutes. I tried to tell my mom about the fish but she just kept shaking her head saying random phrases like "she's too young" and "not my baby, my poor baby."

A few weeks later I found a weird looking bracelet on my bed next to a note. The note said:

_Dear Isabella,_

_You have finally learned one of the many secrets of your life. I warn you not to look for the rest until the tine is right. This bracelet is an item to protect yourself with. When in times of great danger, twist the bottom charm. Remember this is not a toy but a treasured secret. Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Your father_

To say I was shocked would be an understament. Clearly this wasn't Charlie's handwriting, and whoever this person was knew of my secret…and yet I trusted him. Just by reading this short letter I trusted this stranger who claimed he was my father….He also sent me a really cute bracelet.

I grabbed the gift and examined it closely. In some weird language (that I could somehow read better then I could English) it said "wave thrasher." Under that three charms were hanging. The biggest charm was a golden trident with a blue and black fish on either side of it. I was really wary of twisting the trident. In the end I decided that nothing was as weird as talking to fish. Oh, how wrong I was!

As soon as I twisted the tiny charm, it grew! It turned into a dangerous weapon with spikes decorating the sides of the spears. (**A/n is that what you call those things?) **It had a bunch of those weird letters on it again this time I couldn't read them. I stared at my new discovery, trying to understand why this stranger called my father would give me such a horrible thing when I heard it.

The noise was faint at first but then it grew.

Boom.

Boom!

BOOM!

I was scared out of my mind; whatever this creature was it was BIG! Then I actually saw it. It was ginormous. It had three eyes that took up most of its face, and the rest of its face was so ugly it made me want to hurl. For about three seconds it just stared at me through my bedroom window.

Then it started thrashing around and messing up everything. It knocked down my whole bedroom wall, forcing me onto the opposite wall. I felt a strange urge to fight back. This monster didn't have any right to barge into my house and break everything! Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my trident and lunged at the creature. To my surprise it actually worked.

The beast stumbled around a few seconds before falling on top of the neighbors swing set, the same swing set I played on almost everyday. That's when I started seeing red. I was so angry I didn't notice the water rising from the ground, nor the monster disappearing. All I saw was a man with sea green eyes staring at me with pride. Then I passed out.

************************end of flashback*******************************

"Bella! Bella! Get up we're here!" Charlie drew me out a flashback with an amused look on his face.

"That must have been some day dream. I waved my hand in front of your face and everything. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just thinking of some old memories." Charlie let it slide. That was one good thing about him. He never looked to closely.

_**A/N so what do you think? did i do good? you guys said you wanted longer chapters, but i don't think i can do any better then this. Thankyou for all of you reveiws, but i would love to hear any tips you might be able to give me for the future, please?**_


	3. 3 That's gotta hurt

Chapter two

BPV

The next morning when I woke up I noticed that Charlie wasn't there, a note on the fridge told me that he had on to work taking the only car with him. I got dressed, put on a much needed rain coat, and started walking.

Out of the blue I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I turned around just in time to see a silver car slam into me. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but all I could do was sit there; for some odd reason I couldn't feel my legs. I saw people screaming at each other, but I couldn't hear anything. I saw a big dude hold back this tall skinny guy with eyes so black I couldn't help but shut my eyes and wait for his wrath, but my body had other plans. I fell asleep instantly praying I wouldn't die.

EPV

I can't believe I hit a human. I'm still in shock. Even now I can't here its thoughts, as she's sleeping in the hospital room. One broken leg, one sprained ankle, and a broken wrist. How could I have been so stupid! Am I losing my touch? Have I depended on my gift so much that this poor girl might lose her life?

_It's not your fault, Edward. Carlisle understands._

"How can you be so sure, Alice? You warned me to be more careful and I totally ignored you. Now this human may lose her life, just because of me."

_It isn't your fault_

"Yes, it is"

_**Flashback**_

I was driving as usual when Alice called me on my cell phone.

"Edward, look out!"

I rolled my eyes and flipped the phone shut. This wasn't the first time I got a prank call from Alice. Usually Emmet did it, but he started convincing other people to join him in his childish game. I was turning around to yell at Emmet when it happened. I hit a human. _I_ hit a _human._

I, Edward Cullen, a mind reading monster, hit the defenseless human girl, Isabella Swan.

Am I losing my touch? I can hear Alice's mind across the room. I can hear the front secretary mentally drooling over Carlisle. I can even hear Carlisle tending over the beautiful patient that endured the wrath of my 120mph Volvo.

I was like the girl was sent to ruin me. Even her smell was tortuous, so sweet and heavenly delicious, like freesia and sunshine and a hint of salt water all leading up to a wonderful sensation that just made me want to-no no no no no no Stop thinking like that. That poor girl almost died because of me. I'm going to run home and lay on my couch, where I won't hurt anyone else.

Bpov

When I woke up I felt like I got hit by a truck. Every part of me hurt, but that wasn't why a felt sick.

My dream was what woke me up, but I wish I could just roll over and forget it all.

_**A/N sorry people! i have major **_**_writer's block and I even forgot my plot. :( I'm such a bad writer._**

**_ PLease review and tell me your favorite kind of cerial mine is frosted flakes! :)_**


End file.
